A Chance Upon The Glittering Water
by dead marionette
Summary: [A Wish Upon A Fallen Star] Someone had told him of a tradition. A unique tradition of making wishes upon falling rocks in the sky. He'd scoff upon the notion but now, he thinks otherwise. Especially when a wish he'd made came true.


_**Trying my luck on a oneshot. I kind of stuck with The Voice of My Troubled Heart, but don't worry, I'm still going at it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! **_

_**I was kind of mellowed out. Listening to Alice Nine's Jewel and Phantasmagoria's Mikansei to Guilt and Moonlight Revival into the Phantasmagoria, while gazing out of the window, had me mellowed out. You know, that kind of feeling. So that kind of had my juices flowing into this little oneshot. Made it in just a day, well, more like a few hours actually, so sorry if it's a little too short.  
**_

* * *

_**A Wish Upon A Fallen Star**_

_- A Chance Upon The Glittering Water -_

* * *

"Under the silent moon, I stood. The gentle breeze passes me by, its cold embrace touches every part of me." The voice was soft in a whisper. A figure stood shadowed under the huge looming tree in the silent night. A gentle smile appeared as soft emerald green eyes gazed upon the dark barren sky, save only for the moon shining in all its glory. Golden locks shimmered under the moonlight as his arms wrapped around his lithe body. Still gazing up, he leaned against the rough bark of the tree. 

A gentle breeze came, his arms automatically tightened. Yet, his smile stayed on. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back. Everything was peaceful. Everything was quiet. His ruffled sleeves tickled him, a soft chuckle escaped his lips as a result.

Ever so slowly, his eyes opened as though someone had called out his name in a gentle whisper. A soft gasp escaped as green eyes widened with amazement. Bright streaks of light danced across the dark sky, softly illuminating it. Meteors. They were known as meteors scientifically. But he preferred to know them as falling stars.

_If you see a falling star, make a wish. It'll surely come true. _

He remembered, vaguely though. Someone had told him of this unique 'wish-making'. He, being as he was, had scoffed at the idea. Unrealistic. But now-

Spotting a brightly glowing light streaking across, he closed his eyes. His arms moved and hands clasped one another as though in prayer. His hand flexed unconsciously. With a sigh, he re-opened his eyes again. As sudden as they came, the lights were gone. The sky was barren again.

With another sigh escaping, he pushed himself off the tree. A hand gracefully ran through those luscious locks, shimmering as they ruffled against his hand.

_I wish..._

Another gentle smile played on his lips. With a blink of his eyes, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Melodious sounds filled the entire room, its occupants smiled at the sweet lilting music. The young girl watched delicate fingers skillfully swept across the keys, a smile brightened her entire face. She was amazed, awestruck by the notes emitting. Once a while she'd glanced up, chocolate eyes lighting up. 

Not long after, it came to a slow stop. Fingers gently touched the keys as the last note rang before he removed them. She clapped her hands and he smiled as he gazed down at her. No one was around, only the two of them. With only them, he smiled more freely. A hand gently brushed away stray brown locks at her temple and he placed a kiss upon her crown. With a nod, he gently nudged her off the piano bench.

He watched her sprinted across the room and out of the room, but not before waving back at him. Nodding, he waved back. Once the young girl disappeared from his view, he turned away. And towards the window beside him. Gently placing the lid back in place, arms resting it, he leaned onto a palm as he continued gazing. A gentle, yet somewhat sad smile appeared.

Though he couldn't express it out loud, he was truly sad. Oh, he wouldn't call it pining away. Yearning, to be more specific. God forbid it, if he were to admit it. It was more of a melancholic longing.

"Can my wish be granted?" Oh, he did remember. Of the wish he'd made just the night before. He remembered how magical the night had been. The sky transforming into something-

_-breathtaking._

Using his hands, he straightened himself with a sigh. And again, like the night before, he turned and walked away.

* * *

There was little chance it'll happen tonight. But he could not help himself. He could not stay away. Under the safety of the huge tree, his eyes gazed up at the sky. This time, glittering stars filled the sky. The moon was now sharing the sky with them. Its brilliant light diminished by the bright glittering stars. For hours he stayed, staring up. A hopeful, an almost eager, expression gleamed in his green eyes. 

Breezes came and went, but none of the those 'falling stars' appeared. His shoulders sagged, eyes drawn away. A disappointed sigh emitted and he turned away. Listlessly he walked, unsure of where he was going to. He'd dimly know that he'd enter castle grounds. Hallway after hallway he walked along before stopping.

He was standing before the castle fountain. The one where the king had last appeared from. Glittering stars reflected smoothly off the calm dark water. A gentle wind swept across the surface, rippling it as a result. He leaned down, a hand stretching out to graze.

A soft alarmed gasp escaped and he quickly pulled back his hand. Taking a step back, he watched the water swirled around. Though it wasn't a violent swirl, more of like at an alarming rate. Splashes were made as the water turned calm again. His eyes could not look away and he tilted his head slightly, lifting his chin. He wanted to smile but found himself still in a bit of a shock.

Like the night before, his head turned to gaze upon the sky as though something called him again. A streak of light danced across the sky, and this time, he really did smile. A smile that was filled with bursting happiness.

"Make a wish." A deep voice whispered in his ear, strange but not unfamiliar arms wrapped themselves around his waist. They pulled him closer to another lithe yet wet body, a soft gasp escaping him. With a smile widened to his eyes, he turned.

"Don't need to," he whispered. His hands locked around the other's neck, lightly brushing against the dark hair at the nape. A soft chuckle came from the stranger. Staring at those dark eyes, he leaned forward. Gentle lips brushed against his. Sighing, he melted. "It's already came true."

* * *

_**Sorry if there isn't any quotes here. So...how was it? And what would you kind of call this? I know for sure it isn't angst.**_


End file.
